DanganronpaBETA
by disassembledpanda
Summary: If you're here... That can only mean one thing... You need a Danganronpa fix... Ahahahahaha, no worries, I understand, it's why I am writing this. It's really trashy with lots of references and infectious jokes, like the meme and the seesaw. But it still has the high staked murders and mastermind plot like the other games. So of course there will be MAJOR spoilers for the first two
1. Prologue

"Hm... It would be fun if... Hmm... Nevermind." The girl's voice purred curiously as the boy struggled against his chains. His jaw was tense as he tried to break the chains, each pull bruised his skin. And even if his screams made it through the gag, they wouldn't be heard outside of the room. Ah, the room, the label was scratched off. Inside the room there is a single flickering light hovering over the blindfolded and gagged boy, seated in a wooden chair, looking severely beaten. Bloody tears rolled down his face as the realization of hopelessness came to him and he became quiet and awaited certain death. And the only movement now were just the slow drops of blood, landing on the ground once every few seconds. It echoed off of the blank walls.

The blonde girl cheerfully clapped, "Wonderful! Just wait a bit longer, and then I'll need you. We have to play this out exactly like her game." She gave a little wave as she left the room and locked the door behind her. 

"Right... My name—Yeah. Okay. That's good. I know that. Age? Yep." The girl exhaled confidently. She stood in the women's restroom of what she had presumed to be an abandoned school. Well. She hadn't really investigated. She had only woken up in a classroom about 5 minutes ago. After wandering into the hallway she found the women's restroom... And well, that led the redhead here. She stood in the mirror, trying to recite her childhood, "And my mom... No... That's it! I was adopted, by my dads... And I was super into mystery solving- Since they were world class detectives- They even changed our last name to Holmes. But then we moved from the coast to the city and I was super sad, which is where I realized my true love for m-."

"I'm sorry, but are you done yet?" It was another girl's voice, quite judgmental.

The redhead turned around shocked, but more so, flushed in embarrassment, "Ah, sorry. I was just trying to sort out my memories... My head's pretty jumbled after waking up in th..."

She rambled on. The girl standing in the doorway was maybe just an inch under five feet. She wore a large saturated blue sweater and had large grey eyes and her grey-green hair wasn't even down to her shoulders. She had a dark skirt and flats on. And her overall demeanor was quite confident. One the other hand, the awkwardly nervous redhead had pastel green eyes and wore a typical school uniform. She wore her hair down but pushed back by a black headband garnished with a bow. And other than a seashell bracelet, there was nothing to note on her. The short girl looked her up and down a final time as she finished her ramble.

"... Oh- Sorry... I have been rambling on... I just get nerv- no, I am not good with people when I first meet them, heh, my bad."

"It's fine. I'm Reiko, by the way. Reiko Chikari. The Ultimate Seamstress. Nice meeting you." She gave a sigh of relief, now that the rambling was over..

"O-Oh," The redhead let out a soft smile, "I'm Saika, by th—I mean I'm Saika Holmes, Ultimate Marine Biologist, nothing much. Nice to meet you too."

She nodded and paused in silence, of course there were things to say, but she just couldn't say them now. It was too... Too new.

"Oi, Reiko. Find anyone?" A new voice approaches.

"Just one, and I'm assuming you had no luck." The seamstress replies.

A boy peaks his head into the bathroom, Saika gives and awkward smile and wave.

"Tch- You can't just waltz into the ladies room." Reiko frowns.

"O- Oh. No, it's fine. I'll head out." Saika blinks. _Another?_

The three shifted to the hallway, and the boy yawned. The boy was in some kind of athletic uniform. A jersey, shorts, long socks, and sneakers. Typical. He had a darker complexion with hair mostly parted to one side. However the most peculiar thing about him were his eyes, one being blue, and the right being brown.

Saika introduces herself quietly and the boy nodded, "Neat. I'm the Ultimate Soccer Star- Or so they call me, I just get competitive on the field. And just call me Kain." He rubbed his eye and turned to Reiko with a yawn.

"I didn't find anyone else, so that makes 15."

"Fifteen...?" Saika raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in total," Reiko nodded, "The other twelve are in the gym."

Saika nodded gaining some confidence, "Let's head there."

The trio began their way to the gym, it was silent. That was until they were standing outside of the gym doors. A sad looking girl stood outside them.

"It's damn shame... A fucking terrible one..."

Her words didn't match her depressed tone and sad eyes. They were almost to the point of watering. She had dull blue eyes, and even duller peach hair, pulled back into two high pigtails.

"What's wrong?" Saika questioned.

The dull girl sniffed, "The water fountains don't fucking work..."

"Out of everything _that's_ what you are worried about?!" Reiko snapped.

"Uh~ Uh~ Why are you attacking me?!" The girl shook, "I-Is it because I... My talent?"

"What?! No-!" The seamstress protested. "Tch I don't even remember your talent."

Kain looked around with a bored sigh and walked inside in to the gym.

"Your talent?" Saika asked, inquisitive. The girl looked harmless.

"Ye- Yes... I am the... I am Mei Hiroko... And I- I don't know my talent... I guess I'm just... Shit..." The girl sniffed.

"What! No! Don't be so... So uh..." She thought, "So... So hard on yourself. I'm sure you're amazing!"

"Really...?"

Saika gave a nod.

"Oh... Okay..." She sighed and became silent turning into the gym.

"Hypocrite." Reiko turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You called yourself nothing much. And now you're telling her not to be hard on herself. Sheesh."

"Well," Saika gave a little laugh, "It's kind of an override. I see someone being hard on themselves, or nervous... And I kind of just, y'know. Step up."

"Ah, I get it." The seamstress walked into the gym, while Saika followed behind.

Everyone turned to look at the final student to join the group.

"Eeee! The cute one's back!"

"So this means we're all here?"

"Hopefully—"

"Maybe she knows something."

"Given what the rest of us, I highly doubt it."

Saika waved, "Uh... Hello." She pauseed, "Oh right, I almost forgot." She gave a laugh and introduced herself.

"So Sherlock," A boy with glasses and light blonde hair raised an eyebrow, "You just know fish?"

"Uhm... Yes?" She sounded unsure.

"That settles it. There is no pattern in our talents." He nodded, "Oh, how rude of me. I'm the great director of films, Gabriel Aldros!" He wore a black long collared shirt and black pants.

"Sheeshh," It was the girl who called Reiko cute. She was in a short blue dress and grey eyes. Her skin was dark and her hair was silver and in two long and low pigtails, "What else would you direct, moron?!" Her voice was snarky, and she sounded quite annoyed, "And the name's Inbo Ryoko. Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist."

"As if your talent is any better," Reiko crossed her arms and Inbo frowned.

"Don't fit in?" A girl with dark green eyes and long, wavy brown hair, tied in a loose side braid suddenly stood at her side.

"Huh- Oh I guess. Well, I don't know."

The girl laughed, "That's cute. I'm Emi Kimura, Ultimate Violinist. And I'm liking the nickname Sherlock."

"Oh- Well, you can use it." Saika didn't know what to say, she looked away a little flustered. The girl was pretty tall and wore a long collared white shirt, with a fit teal sweater over it, a short black skirt, gold hoops, and flats.

"I was planning on it.—Hey, what's going on over there?" She pointed to a girl, with a blonde boy, and Kain. The boys were fighting, and the girl just smiled satisfied.

"You may wanna check it out and solve their issue, Sherlock." Her upper lip curled as she walked off glancing back as she received an answer.

"Y- Yeah. Of course, see you Emi." She smiled and headed to the dispute.

"Awe come on, you don't know what you're talking about, hockey is just glorified ice skating. It's a mockery to soccer."

"Suree. You claim soccer is so great, when it's just running, and kicking a ball, and a sport."

"And hitting a moonpie with a stick is just so much better.—Wait?! How is claiming it's a sport-"

He was cut off by the girl, now bored, "Jeez you two suck. And Mika," she turned to the blonde, "You act like you don't even know hockey! I can't believe I came over to listen to this in the first place."

The blonde, refuted, "It's my Ultimate, so of course I know it!"

Kain shook his head and turned away, "Now I'm tired again..."

"Uh... Hey...?" Saika felt as if she intruded on something she shouldn't have.

"Ah! Fish freak- Or do I use Sherlock?" The blonde smiled eagerly. She wore a large oatmeal colored sweater, but it wasn't a pull over, it slipped off her shoulders to show her grey turtleneck tank top, and it went past her short jean shorts. She wore loose brown combat boots, which fit nicely with her mess of her hair.

"Please... Don't use either. Saika is just fine."

"Hmph, no fun. Well I suppose it's time for my intro. I am Tsubara Shiusa. And it's so sad..." Her demeanor changed, "My talent is useless, I'm a hacker..." She suddenly gained her pep back, "But I'm not going to stand being boring in a situation like this."

The blond raised his right hand, "And I'm Mikai Oshino, the Ultimate Hockey Star. But use Mika, it's kind of sticking." He had a loose white tee shirt to his elbows and light orange eyes, which worked well with his wavy blond hair.

Saika turned away, and looked around, hopefully to find someone not so... Someone not like her. Emi was talking in a large group with Inbo and Reiko, but someone else caught her eye first. A boy with large eyes, a white tee, and jean overalls. He had pastel green eyes, and light brown hair. She headed over.

"Hello?"

The boy, checking out the plant jumped back, his face reddened, and his voice was quiet. "E-Eh sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What! No you didn't do anything. I just wanted to come over and say hello." She scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, hello..." He mimicked her hand. And then he thought, "Nice to meet you... My name is Otami Chikoku ... I just a botanist. I really like plants, I don't see why that needs to be a talent."

Saika laughs, "I get it, no worries, I just am familiar with fish and sea creatures."

He blinked, staring forward "Crap, no." He hid behind the plant.

"What's wrong?"

"She's coming... She's evil..."

Saika turned around to see Inbo dragging Reiko with her.

"Hiyooo, Saika-o!" She greeted with a grin, then a frown, "Did you see where Chi went? I need to introduce him to my other cutie, Reiko!"

Reiko stood her ground, crossing her arms, "We literally meant less than an hour ago, stop acting so close."

"Hm..." Saiko avoided looking at the plant, "I could have sworn I'd seen him heading over to speak with Kain moments ago."

"Ooh I see! See ya!" The silver haired girl skipped off, pulling the seamstress behind her.

Otami peeked his head out and quietly said, "Thanks."

That makes only five left.

"Uhm," A soft voice comes from behind her, "Saika Holmes was it?"

She turned around, a girl with glasses and a messy silver haired bun gave a wave, "I thought I'd introduce myself," She wore a floral shirt with high wasted white shorts. And her skin was almost that pale, she had a pen tucked behind her ear. She wanted to seem confident, but she gave away a very intimidated impression.

"My name is Ria Kamimasu, the Ultimate Writer. I thought I'd introduce myself."

"Nice meeting you, I'm the Ultimate M- Wait." She laughed, "My bad, for a moment there I had forgotten that everyone has already heard my introduction."

She nods with a chuckle. "No worries, I gotchya. I'm not huge on big groups, I've been leaving every so often to check the exits."

"The exits? Wow, I had completely forgot about those. I'd assume they are all locked."

"Yeah, and barred, so we couldn't break out with brute strength. I have a good idea of the layout though... I'm sure in a bit we'll all head out and investigate."

Saika nodded.

"Oh- Wait." Ria interrupted the silence, "I forgot one thing. There is a staircase, but whoever has us here has blocked it off."

"Right..."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"No... I don't..." Saika thought. It was like her life jumped from her being the age of 12 to now, but slowly a few scenes popped into her head, "Wait- I think I have it, I was selected to go to some kind of special school for people who were skilled in a specific area."

"You mean talents."

"Oh right."

"Could the name of this school be Hope's Peak?"

"Hmm..." She thought, nothing was coming to her, "Maybe... I can't remember that much. Just that I received an acceptance letter and got excited."

"Well what we've deduced," She pointed to a group with Gabriel, Emi, and four others, "Is that we were all students accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Then something happened, and now we're all here. But the people who don't remember their talents most likely have them."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but you may want to speak with Takashi, he's the one in the labcoat, speaking with Gabriel."

"Oh. Thanks Ria." She waved and headed off to the group.

Emi opened up the circle to her, and Saika stepped in to join the group, on her left was a boy in all black, black eyes defined with dark eye bags, black hair, and it was messy. He held a frown, and said nothing. Following him was Gabriel, then the boy in the labcoat, and then a girl in a blazer, and then a boy with a typical school uniform, and then Emi, and finally back to Saika.

"Care to join our analysis of the situation, Sherlock?" Gabriel asked, condescendingly.

"Don't listen to him," the girl in the blazer smiled politely and held out her hand. She hair was well kept in a high ponytail, and she just had an organized aura. "I'm Nina Aono. The Ultimate Politician." Emi shook her hand.

The boy in the school uniform butted in happily, "And I'm Ollie Cordell. Ultimate Engineer." He gave a cheery salute.

The boy in black next to her sighed and held up two fingers, letting the sleeve of his loose sweatshirt slip down his arm a bit, "Since we're doing intros... The name's Akira Caelestinus, my talent illusion."

"Or, just use 'Ultimate Illusionist,' but be dark, I guess." The boy in the lab coat looked at Saika. "I'm Takashi. Takashi Atsumaru, Ultimate Chemist."

Saika nodded, trying to hold everyone's names in her head. "Nice meeting you all."

"Now that we are all here, I don't understand why our kidnapper hasn't shown his or her face." Gabriel frowned.

"We can't say for sure this is a kidnapping though." Ollie butted in.

"But given our situation..." Nina started.

"It is highly probable, and the kidnapper seems to want to make an appearance." He points to the front of the gym, where a podium stands then to above, where a spotlight holds.

"I see," Emi nods, "Maybe he- or she- wants to look their best for their first appearance?"

Saika gave a laugh and raises a question, "If you don't mind me asking, why are we all in the gym?"

"We you woke up in a desk, right?" Nina frowned.

Saika nodded.

"Everyone did." Gabriel sighed, "And with that there was a note on it, asking for the recipient to meet in the gym."

"I..." Saika tried to think back, "Oh that must be my mistake, I left the classroom I was in almost immediately after I woke up."

At the ended of her sentence the tiny clock above the gym door gave a long beep. Everyone turned, too look up at the clock.

"I knew something was wrong about this situation," Kain yawned, "I'm never this tired."

"I don't think I've ever been awake this early..." Inbo drew out, suddenly more drowsy.

Gabriel sighed, "It's not a big deal, you guys are just weak."

Nina gave out a spluttered protest. The clock read 7AM.

As everyone was turned and distracted, a high pitched laughter bounced from behind. 

"A bear?!" Inbo laughed, it seemed more amusing than surprising.

"Oh come on," Gabriel rolls his eyes, "The time gives you more worry than- What even is it?! A Build-A-Bear?"

"Oh wow!" The bear chuckled, "How rude of you, yet that sounds quite familiar..."

"If it's a kids toy, it's definitely a reject, it's ugly." Reiko held nothing back."

"As I said, how rude, how rude it is to speak to your principal like that!"

"Th- This has got to be a... A fucking joke right?" Mei darted her eyes around at every person, hoping for an assured reaction. Wrong.

Everyone was nervous, even Inbo's hold was quaking.

"Now that I've gained my authority, let me introduce you to the wonderful school of Hope's Peak High. Where you'll be spending the rest of your lives."

"I'm sorry, the rest of our lives?" Mika blinked.

Reiko protested, "There's no way in hell we'll agree."

"Plus I think anyone would kill themselves if they had to live in this trash can," Akira mumbled.

"I guess as long as there are food, books, paper, and pens, I'll be fine. A laptop would be nice too." Ria thought aloud.

"Same here..." Emi bit her lip. "Violin is my life... And I could live with the minimal...- But that doesn't mean I want to."

The bear chuckled. "I don't think you're getting my point. I, Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy, mean that you all will murder each other!"

"Mono...Kuma...?" Otami thought, then his eyes widened, "Hold up, did you say 'murder'?!"

"Ick..." Mei scowled, "You sick fuck... W- We won't murder each other."

The bear raised it's arms, "Yes I did! Some will be murdered, some will be executed, and some will be punished. It's a game of mutual killing. So listen up." It plopped down on the podium. When a person is murdered, there will be investigation time, and then a trial. If the trial results in you all voting the wrong killer, everyone gets executed and the killer survives and graduates. However, if the blackened is voted, they are the ones executed, and the game goes on until there are two left. Now, for the motive. I see that some of you are missing memories. To get them back, all you have to do is graduate. And for all of you, if no murders happen within twelve hours, I have a fun surprise for you."

Everyone stood in silence, well, in shock. It's not everyday a demonic teddy bear shows up to school and threatens everyone's lives. Reiko walked up silently and took the bear by it's neck, holding it at eye level. She lifted her nose to seem, taller.

"Listen, I don't know who is behind this mask, but I'm not taking some orders from some animatronic teddy bear, this is not going to become some Five Night's at Freddy's bull shi..."

She drew off as there a loud beeping coming from the bear. Saiko's eyes widened, she had caught on and was ready to shout, but Inbo was there.

"Reiko, you freaking moron." She batted the bear out of the seamstress's hands and on to the floor as it exploded, "Sheesh."

Reiko blinked, "Well, damn, that could have..."

Usa frowned, "Disapointing."

Nina sighed, "So... It's that easy. It's gone so we can just... Leave?"

"Sounds good to me," Ria turned around to find the bear at her feet, she jumped back. "What the he-?!"

Monokuma had an angry expression on his face, "It's not _THAT_ easy, and didn't you all read the rules, they explicitly note, that you are NOT allowed to harm the headmaster, which if you haven't noticed, is me!"

Saiko raised an eyebrow, "Rules...? I haven't seen any?"

"They're in your Student Handbooks... Which are in your... Oh..." The bear laughed sheepishly, "My bad, the handbooks are in your dorms. You'll find them past the dining hall and the courtyard. Make sure to read the rules thoroughly, see you in 12 hours, if no one is dead. Adios!"

And with that, the bear skipped off.

The students began to decide what to do next. Some decided to do some investigating, while others decided to check out the rules first. They planned to meet in precisely one hour in the dining hall to discuss a plan of action, and their findings. 

_A/N: PHEW! The prologue is done. Chapter 1A holds two free time events where I will take the top two voted characters from this poll (Link below) for each event. That question is the only required one, and the rest are for fun. Part B also comes with a map of the first floor, and the basement. Along with some more character stuff, and of course, a_ _ **shocking surprise**_ _. I will go back and edit this to give more character description. Along with that, I'm sketching the characters for sprites._

 _Link to poll:_

r/3VXBT2P

 _Remember, feel free to drop an ask about this fangan on my Tumblr:_

 _ask_


	2. Character List

A/N: Here is the list of the characters, make sure to check back as I update each chapter, because the characters will be updated too, with more information revealed. I'll add short descriptions of each student along with some sprites(possibly) after I post the full first chapter. 

Saika Holmes - Ultimate Marine Biologist (Protagonist)

Ria Kamimasu - Ultimate Writer

Emi Kimura- Ultimate Violinist

Tsubara Shiusa - Ultimate Hacker

Mikai Oshino - Ultimate Hockey Player

Mei Chikari - Ultimate ?

"Kain" - Ultimate Soccer Player

Gabriel Aldros - Ultimate Director

Akira Caelestinus - Ultimate Illusionist

Nina Aono - Ultimate Politician

Oliver (Ollie) Cordell - Ultimate Engineer

Otami Chikoku - Ultimate Botanist

Inbo Ryoko - Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist

Reiko Hiyoko - Ultimate Seamstress

Takashi Atsumaru - Ultimate Chemist


	3. School Rules

* **Rule #1** : Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
* **Rule #2** : "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
* **Rule #3** : Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
* **Rule #4** : With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
* **Rule #5** : Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or school property.  
* **Rule #6** : Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
* **Rule #7** : Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.  
* **Rule #8** : If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.  
* **Rule #9** : If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.


	4. Chapter One - A Shocking Surprise Pt A

Saika exhaled, eyes closed, eight counts. It was a calming drill her fathers taught her when she was younger. And it hadn't even been fifteen minutes, she sat up, bored. The room was no less than a hotel room. A small bathroom, holding a shower and stocked with toiletries. And a closet, just filled with the same sailor uniform. As for the room, there was a bed, not half bad, and a desk. Of course the was the monitor hanging on the wall, but really, nothing to note.

Any minute now, she'd get up.

...

After another fifteen minutes had passed, Saika just stared at the student handbook.

SAIKA HOLMES

SHSL MARINE BIOLOGIST

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5'5

There was a knock on the door. And Saika sat up, "I'm coming," She practically rolled off the bed and was fixing her hair as she opened the door. Emi stood there with a smile, "Hey."

"Oh- uh hey."

Emi tried to peak in to her room, "So it's the same as all the others...- Right! I was wondering if you wanted to go investigating. It's better to go with someone than to go alone."

Saika nodded, "Sure, you're right." She fixed her headband, "Let's go check out the rest of this place."

As they headed out of the hall they found Ria, relaxed on the ground writing in a notebook.

"Do you all have any words that start with 'M'?"

"M?" Saika asked.

Ria pointed to the door she sat under, it was labeled, "MM." Emi laughed.

"Well that's our Ultimate Writer for us."

"Oh... Have you got 'maitenence'?"

Ria shook her head an wrote it down. "I found it suspicious that there were 15 people but 16 rooms. And the door is locked- And I don't feel like breaking a rule for trying to see what's inside."

Emi put up a finger, "Have you tried listening to see if you can hear anything inside?"

She nodded, "I didn't hear anything."

Saika laughed, "Well, we'll leave you to it. Words aren't exactly my highpoint," She brought Emi along as Emi waved bye to Ria.

"So where to next." The violinist asked eagerly.

"Eh? I don't know." Saika shifted awkwardly, "You brought me along."

"Right. Welll... The closest place to here is the courtyard... So that?"

"That'll work."

The pair made their way to the courtyard, and the door was opened to them by Mika, "Hey- Sorry, here you go."

Emi smiled and thanked him as she walked by, Saika mimicked the girl with a nod.

Akira watched the koi pond, contently. It was a quaint and colorful pond, vines grew on the wall behind it. Saika lit up, complementing her usual dull self.

"It's not an ocean, but they're so pretty!" She sat on the ground next to Akira, "Don't you think so too Akira?" She looked up at the boy, he huffed and walked away.

Emi held up a fist, "Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

The boy didn't look back. Saika gave a sigh, colorless again, "That was disapointing."

Emi shrugged, "Just look around, we still have places to check out. Greenhouse first, I want to see the plants!"

Saika rolled her eyes, "You realize where we are? There's a demonic teddy bear trying to get us to kill each other, so stop being childish."

Emi sat down, "And since that's the case, I want to stay happy. We have no proof that this a bluff, but we have some that proves it isn't. It's not afraid to hurt us, so I'd rather fool myself into being happy than playing right into his hands- or paws."

Saika was about to speak but Emi cut her off, "And childish? That's hypocritical, I saw your face when you saw the fish."

She stood up and started towards the greenhouse as Saika stumbled to catch up. As they stepped inside the greenhouse, Emi's eyes glittered. It was the picture perfect image of a greenhouse. It smelled clean and flowery.

Emi stretched out, "It's so nice and cozy in here- And wow, the plants! There are so many different types!"

Her beaming was stopped by a small voice behind her, "Excuse me...?"

The pair turned around to find Chikoku balancing almost ten books on himself.

"Sorry you two... I kind of just want some peace and quiet right now."

"Chikoku, right?" Saika questioned.

"Or Otami, I'll go by either name." He said setting down his books. He looked up, "... If you wouldn't mind?"

"Hahhah! Right," Emi pushed Saika out, "We totally get it."

When they were outside Saika rose an eyebrow, "WE get it?"

"Well I didn't either. He probably just needs to be alone to calm down."

"Jeez," she sighed, "You know t-"

"But you don't realize why I did it? In this environment, the worst move you can make is to make enemies."

"I guess... Yeah. You're right. Let's head to the art shed."

They made their way to the brick colored barn. Inside it looked like an artist's paradise. The walls and ground were splattered with paint. There was a mural of Monokuma and above blonde girl with pigtails being portrayed as God. There were shelves lined with paint and paint brushes. Above them there was a loft filled with clay blocks and sculpting tools. Mei, sat up there and hadn't noticed the two girls yet. She shuffled around with the materials.

"Yo! Meii!" Emi shouted waving her hand.

The girl jumped, almost dropping a block of clay, "H-Hey! Don't scare me like that!"

Emi chuckled and Saika rose a hand, "What's that for?"

"Tch- I- uh... It's for Gabriel! He asked for it! I swear! I -I not going to kill anyone."

She held on to the clay block tightly, jumped down the the ladder and rushed out of the shed.

"That's reassuring," Saika frowned.

Emi rolled her eyes, "This place is kinda ominous. Just looking at it again. I think it's time we check the bathhouse."

"And again, you're right."

Less than a minute later they arrived at the bathhouse, outside there was a warning:

CHECK RULE ###

"I don't remember any rules pertaining to the bathhouse."

"Oh well, let's just hit the girls room."

The two headed into a locker room. There were eight lockers with each girl's name on it. Inbo and Reiko were talking. Inbo waved her hand, "Oi!"

Reiko turned around and gave a smile, "Hi you two, this place is pretty neat."

"It looked like a plain old locker room." Saika said.

"No, no, no," Inbo waved her hands, she walked over to Saika's locker and opened it. Inside was a dark blue bikini with the trim was lined with fish.

"Oooh, that's cute!" Emi cheered, she traced her way to her locker, she opened it and found a neck high wood colored bikini.

"Wow! That one's cute too. Mines so boring compared to yours." She sighs, "Hey, what do you guys think about a get together tonight. Just us girls. There's a pool and hot tub inside, and everyone just needs to calm their nerves so this will be nice."

Saika nodded and Emi smiled, "Sure!" They answered at the same time.

"How about... 8PM? The 12 hours will have passed." Reiko rose a finger.

Emi put her hand on Saika's shoulder, "We'll be there, we have to finish investigating this place though."

Reiko nodded, "Then we'll tell everyone about it. And there's not much of note with this place. Whoever put us here was very careful."

Inbo waved, "See you all later."

"Basement?" Emi asked.

Saika nodded, "Basement."

The two headed out of the bathhouse and back towards exit of the courtyard. Takashi jogged past them, "Have either of you seen Akira? He's supposed to be helping me, my lights in my room are off."

"Akira... I doubt even if you find him he'll be cooperative." Emi crossed her arms as Takashi sighed and passed them, "So a no... Great."

Saika crossed her arms, continuing, "That was rude."

"Well he was rude."

They made their way to the library, and as soon as they hit the lowest step, Tsubara and Mika shut their books and covered what they were doing. Emi stepped forward.

"Are we interrupting something."

"We were planning a murder." Mika spoke without thinking.

"Planning a thing."

"Oh yeah- Not murder. A thing. Planning a thing. By uh... Thing-ing..."

"Tch." Emi scowled, "That is the worst lie I've heard. Ever."

"You're the worst lie ever." Mika crossed his arms.

"Mika, just... Don't say anything." Tsubara sighed, "The library is closed so we can research. To everyone, but us two and Chikoku."

"Will you share your results?"

"Of course. Now GO."

"Byee!" Mika waved cheerfully.

"Alright, let's go. We saved the best for last. The kitchen."

The girls headed up the stairs and across the hall.

"Wait! You two!" Ria caught up to them, "Saika and Emi... Yes? Yes. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing much."

Emi nodded along, bringing everyone into the kitchen eagerly.

"Yeah, the weirdest thing was finding pills in my bathroom."

"Pills?" Ria asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, nothing much, just the ones for anxiety."

They stepped into the hall, Kain, Nina, Gabriel and Ollie sat at the table spaced out but chatting. The three filled in some of the spaces. Takashi came out of the kitchen with Akira.

"Oh hey.- Wait. Ria, could we use you for a second. We just need help holding the ladder."

"Sure," She accepted, standing up and leaving the hall.

Emi leaned on her hand, "So how's everyone's discussion going?"

"Jackshit," Gabriel mumbled.

Nina cut in, "What he means is that we just wasted our time."

"Ah so you found nothing too," Saika joined.

"What really worries me is the 'fun surprise,' Monokuma suggested. He had no hesitation to blow up Reiko's face, so I don't doubt it could be lethal." Kain nodded.

"However, given that there would be no murder bear, we could live in this environment, so there is hop-"

And at that moment, the most ironic, terrified, blood curdling scream burned their ears.

A/N: Part B of chapter one will be out soon, I hope you all are ready for the first murder. Probably not related to the scream ~~ See you all soon! The second round of sprites is almost here too (:


End file.
